Similar adjustable hinge assemblies of the type as described herein are known and reference is made to Canadian Patent 2,075,170 issued on Feb. 4, 1997. It describes an adjustable casement hinge wherein the support arm is pivotally mounted to a stud which extends from an adjusting flange and wherein the stud is eccentrically disposed with respect to the rivet post which connects the stud to the track. The support arm is secured to the stud by a lock ring. A disadvantage of such attaching post is that the assembly can easily become loose after it has been adjusted thereby defeating its purpose. It is also difficult to connect and disconnect the support arm from the post due to the use of a lock ring. The lock ring can easily be lost as it is a separate element from the assembly. If lost, the installation cannot be completed. The friction between the lock ring and the connecting arm wears the protective treatment and thus creates rust.